My William
by GiveMeSpikeHesMINE
Summary: COMPLETE Buffy and William Have always been close but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London?
1. Introduction

Title: My William  
  
Author: Sierra a.k.a. iluvbritishppl08  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Feedback: I would love so basically if u like it tell me so i can keep writing and if u don't help me cuz this is my first one  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine i just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: OK ok I know this story will probably suck ass but hey its my first! Well I want you to all know I have it beta-ed!  
  
  
  
~Introduction~ Always  
  
Buffy was your typical 16 year-old girl. She was smart and had a talent for writing. I guess people would say she was popular; she has always had a way with the guys. She was about 5'5" with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and eyes that sparkled emerald green. If you ever saw Buffy, you would always see William. It was like they were attached at the hip. Everyone knew they were just friends, but you could tell they had feelings for each other that go beyond friendship. For some strange reason they were too blind to see it. William was quite the charmer himself, with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that you could just get lost in. It was weird though because Buffy and William were quite the opposite. Buffy had a much creative personality you could say, always saying what's on her mind whether people liked it or not. She was a bit on the loud side and was bold especially, with the guys. William, on the other hand, was quieter but not too quiet. You could say he was the kind of guy you could trust, and he always knew exactly what to say to make you smile. William and Buffy have always been close and will always be close…or so they thought. 


	2. Change

Feedback: I would love it so basically if you like it tell me so I can keep writing and if you don't help me cuz this is my first one.  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine i just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: yay! I got reviews! And I have a beta! Thank u Ellie! I love you!  
  
~Chapter 1~ :Change:  
  
Buffy was lying on her bed listening to music while writing in her journal when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she yelled getting up to turn off her radio and then plopping down on her bed. She looked up and met those familiar blue eyes. "Hey." She said as a smile appeared on her face. She realized he looked upset. "William what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated," I'm moving to London."  
  
"What? Why? Oh my god when did this happen?" she asked as the tears began to fall.  
  
"My mum got transferred to the physiology department at London University, love." William said.  
  
As the tears streamed down her face she asked, "Well when are you leaving?"   
  
"I'm sorry pet, but my flight takes off tomorrow morning." he said silently crying himself.  
  
"When did you find out? How could you leave me? You have to stay!" she screamed.   
  
William scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her why she still yells. She calmed down as William stroked her hair. He whispers in her ear, "Its ok you can visit me."  
  
She turns to look at him, "No." she replies coldly. "Get Out." He looks at her one last time and leaves.  
  
Buffy decides she needs to forget William and move on with her life. William doesn't see Buffy again before his flight takes off the next day. William knows he needs to just put the past behind. He needs a change: a big change. Little did he know Buffy is thinking the same exact thing. 


	3. London

Feedback: Yes i want it.  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine I just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: OK I know the chapters are short but this is a short story i had to write for and English class!  
  
~Chapter 2~: London  
  
  
  
One year later Lana steps off the plane and takes in a deep breath, "So this is London?"  
  
"I know you're upset about the divorce and everything just try to bare with me?" her mother asks. If Lana would run into any of her friends from Manchester High they would be shocked. Lana went from this girl with honey brown hair and a personality that could light up a room to this empty shell of a person who just doesn't care. She dyed her hair an extremely dark brown and had a much darker flare to her personality and style. It was almost as if she built up an emotional wall never letting anyone get to close since him.  
  
After getting everything settled in and put away Lana asks about her school. "Muuuuumm!" she wined. "It's bad enough we had to move here but now your making me attend a prep academy."  
  
"I know honey but it's the closest school around and plus no uniforms." Her mother replied with a smile.  
  
"Wow! No uniforms I feel so spiffy now!" Lana said sarcastically. "Mum!" she yelled. "Gonna crash with school in all tomorrow." Lana walked down the hallway and slammed her door.  
  
The next day Lana got stares from everyone at her school. She didn't fit in and she liked it. She purposely dressed they way she did with her black zipper capris and her black God Save the Queen shirt. Lana was desperately trying to find her way around when some guy in a rugby uniform came running past her and knocked her down. "Git!" she yelled down the crowded hallway. She eventually found where she needed to be the drama department. There she met Emma and Andrew they were dating. Emma had reddish-brown hair and was a bit taller than Lana and Andrew had light brown hair and was much taller than the both of them.   
  
Emma invited her to lunch so she could meet some new people. Lana was happy these people liked her and they didn't care what she looked like. She was introduced to Bryan and Amy; she already took a liking to them, and Elizabeth who came off as rude obnoxious and just snotty. "Where's Spike?" Andrew asked.   
  
Lana laughed, "What kind of name is Spike?"  
  
"Mine love, miss me?" Spike asked.  
  
Lana looked up and met those familiar blue eyes. "No." she replied in the same way as she did the year earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I would love it get more reviews! 


	4. Maybe

Feedback: I would love it so basically if you like it tell me so I can keep writing and if you don't help me cuz this is my first one.  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine i just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: I know I know there really short I am sorry!  
  
~Chapter 3~ :Maybe:  
  
A chill ran down Spikes back as he heard her say no, memories of that day came rushing back.   
  
She couldn't believe the nerve of him. After all this time, why did he have to go and say something like that? She didn't even notice the way he looked at first, and then it hit her. He dyed his hair a platinum blonde color and he was the guy who ran into her earlier!   
  
'Look at his clothes! Ew! Gross, Prep Much?' she thought, not that he wasn't hot. Her subconscious told her.  
  
William, a.k.a. Spike, was surprised to see her like that. She had dyed her hair like him, except hers was a much darker color. 'Wow. She actually has a good taste in music.' He thought as he looked at her shirt. He wasn't shocked that she had changed though because he knew how she felt, he changed him self.  
  
Buffy was filled with rage, but part of her just wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there. She kept thinking, 'This isn't real, he can't be here.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and "Spike" tried their best to ignore each other, but it was hard. They had the same friends and most of the same classes. One day in their sociology class, Mrs. Brenner assigned the class to do a "Family Project". Willow was paired with Bryan, and Oz was paired up with Cordelia. Guess who Buffy was paired with? None other than Spike. So right away they started to work on their projects. They figured the more time they spend on it at school, the less time they will have to spend on it at home. Right away they started arguing about who knows what. Buffy decided that they should just go to his house to work on it an hour at a time so maybe- just maybe- they wouldn't kill each other. 


	5. Reality

Feedback: I would love it so basically if you like it tell me so I can keep writing and if you don't help me cuz this is my first one.  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine i just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: Almost over!  
  
~Chapter 4~ ::Reality::  
  
They were actually doing pretty well together when they were alone. I guess it's everybody expecting them to hate each other made it worse. One afternoon, they were in Spike's living room. They were doing great: no arguing of any kind. It was like old times, just hanging out and talking. Buffy dropped her pencil and she and Spike both went to pick it up and they bumped heads. Then suddenly out of nowhere Spike kissed Buffy.   
  
Buffy remembered how she used to dream about kissing him when they both lived in Manchester. To her it felt right, like there was no one else that could make her feel that way. Then reality came crashing down towards her. She began to think about how wrong it was and all the horrible things that happened between them. "No." She said as she pried her lips from his.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"This is wrong. All wrong." Buffy said trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Buffy, it's right." Spike said. "It's always been right between us. You can't tell me you haven't dreamed of this." Spike leaned forward to kiss her again.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "You're wrong! We can't do this. You left me and I hate you for it. You weren't there for me when I needed you. I can't be with you." Buffy said getting up to leave.  
  
"Bloody he-" he was cut off by the door slamming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: SORRY I AM SO SORRY the story is coming to and end and yes its short but it's a SHORT STORY! And plus there's a sequel its also short because it was for an English class of mine but after that I will write longer ones I promise! Buh Bye! 


	6. Anything

Feedback: I would love it so basically if you like it tell me so I can keep writing and if you don't help me cuz this is my first one.  
  
Disclaimer: All things "Buffy" are not mine i just like to use them and of course play with SPIKE!  
  
Summary: Buffy and William Have always been best friends but when Will's mother gets transferred back to London for her old job as a professor Buffy hates it. They both try to forget about each other and change physically and emotionally. So what happens when a year later Buffy shows up in London because of her parents divorce???  
  
Authors Note: Last Chapter!  
  
~Chapter 5~ ::Anything but ordinary!::  
  
They didn't talk for a week; everyone could tell something was up. Neither one of them wanted to talk about it though. Buffy just kept reliving that moment over and over again in her mind.  
  
Buffy was walking home from school one day and all of a sudden a car pulled beside her. It was him. Buffy started to walk faster, but Spike got out of the car and ran up next to her.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he handed her a picture of them on her sweet sixteen. A tear fell from her cheek as she flipped it over it read `We Will Always Be Together.'  
  
"Love, I kept my promise now how about you?"  
  
"Yeah me too." she said with a laugh as he hugged her. "Do I HAVE to call you Spike?"  
  
"No I guess not," he said with a grin.  
  
"Good because you're my William." She said as she kissed him.   
  
It was official: they were together as a couple and everyone knew it. The junior prom was in about a week and a half and Buffy and Spike still hadn't decided if they would go or not.   
  
A week later Spike was at Rugby practice when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Buffy with a single red rose. A smile appeared on him face.   
  
"You didn't think I would let you be the only sweet one?" she said handing him the rose. "I will take you to prom."   
  
"Is that a demand or a request?" he asked as he got up to kiss her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was finally here: the night of the prom. Spike and Oz decided to split the cost of the limo and were on their way to pick up the girls at Willow's. As soon as Spike saw Buffy he felt as though he couldn't breathe.  
  
"She's breathtaking you know" Oz said with a smile.  
  
"Don't try a single thing." Spike added with a grin. The limo ride was calm and peaceful, everyone enjoying the others company.  
  
As soon as the limo stopped Spike and Buffy stepped out and both took in a deep breath and thought, `Together we're Anything But Ordinary.' 


End file.
